Innocence Shattered NEW
by Laotch
Summary: Blake has been having a bad day at Beacon and received Detention, Ruby wants to read while waiting for Blake to get out considering that Weiss and Yang are currently gone. Blake comes back to find Ruby reading a very certain book she had been hiding from the others. NEW VERSION
1. Blake's Bad Day Part 1

**Note: This is the new version of this fiction. In this one I have fixed many things such as the bold font, blocks of texts, and something else that you will see later on upon reading if you do not already know. The rest of the chapters will come up eventually as this is the only chapter I have found as I currently cannot find the rest of the chapters right now but know that I am working on finding them. Anyway here it is, the new version.**

It had been a long day for Blake at Beacon. Her long day started with when she was going to her first class she kept being stopped by just about all the people she knew at Beacon to see how she was doing so she had been nearly late. After that she had been sick for a couple days so today for all of her classes she had homework piled onto her at the end from the days she missed. Weiss had been gone on vacation with her family for a few weeks, Yang had been simply taking time off from school to continue her search for her mother because she had a possible lead from someone she had recently met (Raven) so she had been off continuing her search and would be back in a few days, and Ruby simply kept forgetting to ask for Blake's work despite Blake reminding her multiple times. At the end of the day she had been tripped by Cardin and Blake ended up starting a fight with Cardin which ended up being stopped by Professor OzPin and Professor Goodwitch. After the fight had been stopped both Blake and Cardin had gotten detention which had taken nearly two hours from her day.

Blake had been glad to finally be able to return to her dorm where she was going to rest but when she walked in Ruby immediately jumped and hid something under her pillow. Blake asked Ruby "Ruby, what did you just hide." Ruby said nervously "N-nothing why?" Blake looked at Ruby with a slight glare and said "Ruby, your sister and I have been dating for a while and I've realized that your both a lot alike and one of those things is being bad about lying about something you hid when I walk in, so lets try that again what did you hide?" Ruby still denying she had been hiding something sad "Really Blake I didn't hide something you just scared me is all." Blake still wasn't believing Ruby and slowly walked toward Ruby's bed. When she reached Ruby's bed Ruby asked "W-what are you doing?"

Blake didn't say anything just pulled Ruby off of her bed making sure Ruby was ok when she landed on the floor (Her bed is high up after all) and looked under Ruby's pillow. When she looked under the pillow she saw the book she kept trying to hide from her teammates, her book " _Ninjas of Love_ " Blake was immediately furious and yelled "WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS?" Ruby now ashamed and upset quietly said "I found it when I was going through your things, I was looking to see of you had any books I might like but you didn't have any on your bookshelf so I looked through your stuff to see if you had any books you didn't put on your shelf." Blake still furious said "Who gave you permission to go through my things, no one right? You should have came to the library and asked me there I could have told you about my bag that has books specifically for you I just got them and I was going to give them to you when I got back from class but I ended up getting detention." Ruby said in a quiet tone "Sorry Blake."

Blake asked Ruby in a more hushed tone "How far into the book did you get?" Ruby looked up and said "Ummm, One of the boys and one of the girls had been headed to a secret area where they could be alone for a while." Blake sighed with relief that Ruby hadn't gotten to the first smut part in the book. Blake then asked Ruby, "Why did you even decide to read this book in the first place?" Ruby said "From the cover it looked like a book I might like and it seemed like a good book for me but judging by your reaction to me reading it I'm assuming you had it hidden for a reason." Blake said "Your right about that, trust me you don't want to read a book like this one." Ruby nodded and Blake said "I'm taking a shower and bringing this with me." Holding up the book. Blake started stripping right there, pulling off her shirt and bra Ruby looked and saw her round and firm C-Cup breasts. Ruby immediately felt herself get wet she had seen Weiss's breasts considering they were dating but she hadn't ever seen anything like Blake's Massive Breasts exposed to the world. When Blake went to slide off the rest of her clothes she couldn't quite get them off so she asked Ruby to come over and help her get them off.


	2. Blake's Bad Day Part 2

Blake said Ruby "I need help getting these off." Ruby walked over to Blake and kneeled down to help Blake take off her skin-tight pants. Ruby grabbed the sides of Blake's pants and pulled down, getting them do go down a little, Ruby pulled again this time getting them down to her mid thighs Ruby breathed in smelled Blake's pussy despite being nearly a foot away from it. Ruby loved the smell of Blake and wanted to find out what her juices tasted like but didn't want to get into more trouble with Blake than she already had been. After a few more pulls Blake's Pants were down to her knees and at that point Ruby couldn't take it anymore her head shot forward and her mouth clamped onto Blake's pussy. Blake let out a loud moan afterward glad that the walls were soundproofed.

Ruby's hands slowly moved up Blake's legs, wrapping around and firmly grabbing Blake's ass. Blake didn't know what to think at that point all she knew was that she needed to get her pants off fast. Blake said between moans and pants "Ruby… I need… to get my… pants off NOW." Ruby obliged and pushed Blake onto her bed before violently tugging at Blake's Pants finally getting them off of her long, smooth, sexy legs. Ruby had taken a moment to analyze Blake's Beautiful body, her long sexy legs, her oh so tasteful pussy her toned belly, her massive C-Cup Breasts up to her beautiful face. Ruby then realized that there was something Blake hadn't removed quite yet. Ruby leaned forward removed Blake's Bow revealing Blake's Cat ears that Ruby just loved to play with whether it was rubbing them, scratching them, even just looking at them amused Ruby.

Blake now fully nude just sitting there asked "What are you doing?" Ruby now confused started to say "I-I don't know i-is there something wro-"Blake cut her off by saying "You're still dressed." Ruby then felt slightly stupid thinking she did something Blake didn't want and started stripping. While Ruby was focused on stripping Blake had reached over to her bedside droor and pulled out a 7" Strap-on and put it on while Ruby was still fumbling with her clothes. When she had finally gotten her clothes off Blake wasn't where she was before and started looking around the room for her but was interrupted by the feeling of the Strap-on sliding between her legs and sliding against her now wet pussy.

Ruby moaned loudly at the feeling and started grinding on the strap-on worn by Blake. Blake loving Ruby's reaction to her strap-on spun Ruby around and pushed her onto her (Blake's) bed. Ruby then didn't know what to do next obvious to Blake considering she was very experienced and knew what an inexperienced person was like. Blake said "Ruby, are you a virgin?" Ruby slowly shook her head yes and Blake said "Ok then, spread your legs and be ready this is probably going to hurt you a bit." Ruby bit her lip and nodded. Blake then eased the strap-on into Ruby's wet pussy earning a small scream from Ruby. Blake was now very glad the walls were soundproofed and slid the toy in further earning more screams from the leader of her team. Blake stopped and pulled the toy back and pushed it back in slowly going at a steady pace comfortable for Ruby.

After a while Blake said "I'm going to put it all the way in now, you ready?" Ruby nodded and Blake thrust the whole toy in at once getting an ear piercing scream from Ruby which the whole school would have heard if not for the sound proofing in the walls. Blake pulled the toy out and thrust it all the way back in at a slow pace until Ruby wasn't screaming from pain anymore and when her screams turned into moans Blake started thrusting faster and faster until Ruby yelled "B-B-B-BLAAAAAAKKKKKKEEEEE!" Ruby's orgasm sprayed onto Blake's legs and mattress soaking part of it. After Recovering from her orgasm Ruby sat up and Blake moved her head down and cleaned Ruby's pussy before removing the Strap-on and handing it to Ruby and saying "My turn" With a devilish grin.


	3. Blake's Day Gets Better

Ruby grabbed the strap-on from Blake and fumbled with it to get it on. Seeing Ruby struggle with this made Blake chuckle and say "Here, let me help you." Blake leaned over to Ruby and helped her get it on once Ruby had the strap-on put on Blake pushed Ruby down onto her back and started deep throating the toy tasting all of Ruby's juices left behind on it and moaning from the taste. Once Blake had finished deep throating the toy she was plenty wet enough to let Ruby start fucking her. Blake moved back, spread her legs, and said "Come over here and fuck me Ruby." Ruby moved toward Blake and pushed the toy into Blake's wet slit earning a moan from her. Ruby asked "Blake, have you ever been fucked with this before?" Blake nodded and said "Many times Ruby, most from your sister." Ruby said "Ok, so is it ok if I give the full length now?" Blake nodded and Ruby pushed the toy all the way into Blake earning a louder moan from her this time.

Ruby pulled back and pushed the toy back into Blake at a slow pace until Blake said between moans "Ruby… faster… fuck me faster." Ruby obliged and picked up the pace causing a loud moan and many more to escape from Blake's lips. Blake was thinking about how wrong this was for her and Ruby to be cheating on their girlfriends like this but didn't care and just pushed the thought to the side. Blake fell into a world of pleasure imagining that Yang and Weiss were also there with strap-ons with all three of them filling each of her holes Ruby pounding her pussy, Yang pounding her ass and Weiss shoving a strap-on down her throat. Ruby said "Blake, are you ok?"

Blake shot back into existence and let out a long slow moan and said "Ruby, I-I" She was cut off by her orgasm which was long, powerful, and intense. Blake said between pants "Ruby… I fucking love you." Ruby said "I love you to Blake." Blake smiled and looked and saw that she had soaked Ruby's legs and most of her mattress. Blake said "Holy shit, how does your sister manage to swallow all that?" Pointing to her soaked mattress. Ruby looked and said "Holy shit." Blake repositioned laying over her orgasm so she wasn't on a dry part of the mattress at all and said "Ruby, take that off right now, I'm going to eat you out." Ruby took off the toy and sat on Blake's face who immediately began eating her out. Ruby moaned loudly and started grinding Blake's face while being eaten out. Ruby brought her hands up and grabbed her breasts and started playing with them. Soon after Ruby's moans turned into short small ones as she felt her orgasm approach quickly.

Ruby said "B-B-Blake I-I-I'm close." Blake immediately shot her hands up, lifted Ruby and with one final long moan her orgasm flowed onto Blake's face. Blake said "Ruby, have you tasted your orgasm before?" Ruby bowed her head and said "No, Weiss won't even let me masturbate, I haven't orgasmed ever before until today." Blake said "Then in that case come over here and clean up my face, trust me you taste fucking amazing." Ruby leaned over to Blake's face and took one small lick before licking her lips licking Blake's entire face clean of her orgasm. Blake said "I told you, you taste amazing." Ruby nodded and said "Yeah, you were right." Blake then repositioned once again only this time aiming her slick pussy toward the only remaining area on her bed. Blake said in a Seductive tone "Come eat me out now." She wriggled her hips showing off her slick pussy eager to orgasm for the second time that day. Ruby immediately shot over to Blake to eat her out.

Ruby slowly licked up Blake's wet folds and dove her tongue into her pussy. Ruby started to move both of her hands one going for Blake's pussy and the other for Blake's breasts. Ruby shoves 3 fingers into Blake's pussy causing her to moan loudly. Ruby enjoying Blake's reaction started playing with Blake's breast. Blake was lost in pleasure as Ruby ate her out and fingered her. Ruby wanted to see what kinds of sounds she could get Blake to make (No rhyme intended) so she curled her fingers earning a scream/moan from Blake who also called out Ruby's name as she moaned from this new pleasure. Ruby changed position and was able to get her whole hand into Blake's pussy. First thing Blake thought was _Oh. My. God. I cant believe she's fisting me_. Blake moaned out "Ooooooohhhhh Ruby fuck yes fist me harder."

Blake felt her Orgasm approaching fast and she remembered how to squirt at the last second and right as she was about to orgasm she squirted all over Ruby's face and finished soaking the mattress. Ruby was wide eyed and asked "Blake how did you-" Blake cut her off and said I'll show you later look at the time." Ruby looked over at Blake's bedside clock and saw that it was nearly midnight and said "Wow we were at it for a while weren't we?" Blake said "Yes we were and hopefully Weiss and Yang don't come back tomorrow or else we will have to explain my mattress being soaked." Ruby agreed and said "C'mon you can sleep on my bed with me tonight." Blake thanked Ruby and crawled into bed with Ruby neither of them bothering to get dressed. Once they were settled in bed Blake whispered "I love you Ruby." Ruby whispered back "I Love you to Blake."


	4. Ruby Makes A Mistake

The next day Ruby woke up with Blake lying in her bed next to her. Ruby thought about the previous day how she and Blake ended up soaking her mattress so they had to sleep in Ruby's bed. Ruby was about to get up but didn't want to disturb Blake. Ruby just laid down again and waited for Blake to wake up. Ruby had been waiting for Blake to wake up for nearly a half hour when Ruby realized she desperately had to pee. Ruby started panicking because the only way she could get down is if she pushed Blake off of the bed. Ruby started shaking Blake frantically trying to wake her up but Blake wasn't waking up due to being a heavy sleeper.

Ruby started panicking and tried moving Blake over but wasn't able to. Ruby now on the verge on now being able to hold it in decided to just push Blake on the floor. Ruby apologized beforehand and pushed Blake on the floor. She then ran to the bathroom and when she was done checked to see if Blake was ok. When she knelt down to see if Blake was ok Blake had looked ok so she shook Blake awake, successful this time Blake shot up and immediately grabbed her arm and said "Ruby, I can't move my arm." Ruby immediately started panicking and said "Oh my god Blake I'm so sorry I pushed you off the bed when I couldn't wake you up because I couldn't get over you and I couldn't move you so it was either push you off or wet the bed, I'm so sorry."

Blake looked at Ruby and said "Ruby, It's ok, let's just get dressed." Blake said that last word like she was in a lot pain. Once they were dressed despite Blake needing help with her arm hurting Ruby said "Blake we need to get you to a hospital I think your arm is broken." Blake said "It's not broken I'm sure it's just a sore arm or something, really I'm fine." Blake tried moving her arm again but this time when she let go of her arm she screamed from the pain. Phyrra had been walking back to her dorm and faintly heard Blake and started knocking on the door.

Ruby rushed over to the door and opened it. Ruby said "Hey Phyrra." Phyrra said "Hi Is everything ok? I heard a scream and I wanted to see if you guys needed any help at all." Ruby said "Yeah, Blake insists her arm isn't broken but I think it is." Blake immediately said "It isn't." Trying to move her arm again she let out another scream. Phyrra said to Blake "Blake your arm is obviously broken you need to get to a hospital." Blake said "NO, I'M NOT GOING TO A HOSPITAL I'M FINE." Ruby said "Sorry Blake but this is for your own good." Blake now confused asked "What are you talking about? " Ruby said "I'm calling Yang to come help us get you to a hospital whether you like it or not." Blake wanted to protest but yelled from the pain once more.

(On the phone with Yang)

 _Ruby: Yang, we need your help Blake's arm is broken and we have no way to get her to a hospital or the medical ward._

 _Blake: NO WE DON'T I'M FINE I TOLD YOU IT'S NOT BROKEN RUBY._

 _Yang: Was that Blake?_

 _Ruby: Yeah she's insisting on not going to the hospital because she says her arm is fi- (Blake yells once more)_

 _Yang: (Sigh) This is so like Blake she hates hospitals for some reason I have no idea why she would other than the fact that she's a faunas. Ruby put me on speaker._

 _Ruby: Ok, you're on._

 _Yang: Blake._

 _Blake: WHAT?_

 _Yang: Hey, don't get pissy with me Blake._

 _Blake: Why shouldn't I?_

 _Yang: Because if you keep being pissy with me your little ass WILL have something to whine about._

 _Blake: Fine. But don't think you will be able to get me to the hospital without a fight._

 _Yang: Really Blake? Think you can overpower me? Have fun trying._

 _Blake: Whatever._

 _Ruby: Yang when will you be here?_

 _Yang: I don't know for sure maybe ten minutes?_

 _Ruby: Ok, just try to get here as soon as possible._

 _Yang: I will, bye._

 _Ruby: Bye._

When Yang finally arrived the three of them carried Blake to Yang's Motorcycle but Blake had been thrashing around too much for them to be able to get her to stay on. Yang said "Blake if you don't stop resisting you will be taken to the hospital by force and that's a promise, got it?" Blake stopped fighting and said "Whatever." The three of them put Blake on the motorcycle and Yang said "I'll meet you guys at the hospital, ok?" Ruby and Phyrra nodded and Yang took off with Blake.


	5. Phyrra Has A Secret

As Ruby and Phyrra were trying to figure out a way to the hospital Phyrra noticed that something was bothering Ruby and said "Ruby, If you don't mind me asking, how did Blake's arm get broken?" Ruby looked uneasy at the question and Phyrra said "Sorry I shouldn't hav-"Ruby Interrupted and said "No, it's fine but Phyrra, can you keep a huge secret Phyrra?" Phyrra nodded and Ruby continued "Phyrra, last night me and Blake had sex. We ended up soaking Blake's bed so we both slept on my bed and this morning Blake hadn't been up yet so I laid back down for a while. After about a half hour I realized I desperately had to pee so I had to push Blake off of the bed because I couldn't get over her. She must have landed on her arm when I pushed her because she hadn't broken it last night and she couldn't have broken it overnight because neither of us toss and turn while sleeping." Phyrra said "Ruby?" Ruby looked up and asked "Yeah?" Phyrra said "Your Secret's safe with me but only because me and Yang had sex a couple weeks ago and we both swore to keep it a secret. Can I trust you with knowing this Ruby?"

Ruby said "Yeah, I can, don't worry." Phyrra nodded and not soon after Professor OzPin approached them and said "I heard you two needed a way to get to the hospital, is this true?" Ruby nodded and said "Yeah, we do, Blake has a broken arm and Yang just brought her there a while ago." Professor OzPin said "Well then, Come with me." Ruby and Phyrra exchanged a confused look and followed OzPin. While following OzPin he spoke up and said "Ruby, I know what happened between you and Blake" Ruby now confused, embarrassed, and nervous said "H-How do you know about that?" OzPin said "It's my school Ruby, I know of everything that happens here, I also know what happened between you and Yang, Phyrra." Phyrra turned a bright red from embarrassment. OzPin continued "Although while very rarely there are things that slip past me, but most things can't get past me without me knowing of it."

Ruby said "So you know about every time students… you know… h-" OzPin cut her off "Especially that Ruby, I have to keep track of that so I know if there is ever anything happening that is not wanted by one of the students." Ruby said "Oh, so you have known about every time Blake and Yang-" Once again she was cut off by OzPin "Yes, Ruby and before you ask it I know you and Weiss haven't gotten that far yet, and that it was Blake that had claimed your Virginity." Phyrra said "Ruby, Blake took your virginity last night? What was she thinking?" Phyrra now worried Ruby said "Phyrra, Blake didn't make the first move." Phyrra said "Then who did? You're too sweet to have ma-"Ruby cut her off "Phyrra, that's where you're wrong it was me who made the first move." Phyrra now baffled said "B-But what happened to the sweet innocent leader you were before?"

Ruby sighed and said "Phyrra, I'll explain it later." Phyrra now felt upset that someone so sexually active with Yang took Ruby's virginity. OzPin stopped and said "All right girls this shuttle will take you straight to the hospital." Ruby smiled, hugged and said thank you to OzPin who in return said "Your Welcome." As Ruby and Phyrra climbed into the Shuttle OzPin called out "Oh, and Ruby?" Ruby looked back and OzPin said "Do tell Blake she won't have to worry about school work until her arm heals, that I'll be sure that your secret doesn't get out, and that I hope her arm heals soon." Ruby nodded and the shuttle took off. Ruby said "So, I bet you want to know what happened now huh?" Phyrra said "You know that I do Ruby, so start explaining or I'm going to let Weiss and Yang know what happened."

Ruby sighed and said "Ok, so it started when I wanted to read yesterday and she didn't have any books I would have liked on her bookshelf so I looked through her stuff to see if she had any other books that I might like. Eventually I found one that sounded like a book I might like but when Blake walked in she scared me and I hid the book immediately so she was wondering what I hid because she didn't see what it was I hid. I wouldn't tell her so she walked over to my bed grabbed me dragged me off of it and when I hit the floor she checked to see if I was ok and after she saw that I was She looked under my pillow and when she saw the book she yelled at me for it and demanded to know where I found it and when I explained it all she had calmed down and it turned out that she had a bag with books for me that she was going to give me after classes but she ended up getting detention.

When she said she was going to take a shower she started getting undressed right out in the open which we all do since were all lesbians so none of us care and when I saw her oh so perfectly round and firm breasts I started to become aroused and she couldn't get her pants off so she needed my help and I ended up smelling her pussy despite being nearly a foot away and she just smelled so good but I fought the urge until I got her pants down to her knees and I just had to find out what she tasted like and that's when things started taking off from there." Phyrra was silent and the only words she could manage to get out were "Ruby, I-I I don't even know what to say right now." Ruby bowed her head down in shame since she could tell from Phyrra's reaction that she wasn't happy with her or Blake.

Phyrra kept thinking of what she should say to Ruby until she heard Ruby crying faintly. Phyrra stood up, walked over to Ruby, and sat down next to her. Phyrra said "Ruby, I'm sorry." Ruby said "For what I made the wrong choice last night clearly and it's my fault were on the way to the hospital right now. You didn't make any mistakes I did." Ruby resumed crying and Phyrra said "Ruby, It's not your fault do you believe in god?" Ruby nodded and Phyrra said "Well then you should know that all the choices you make are all part of his plan for you. Nothing is ever anybody's fault it's all just part of god's plan for you." Ruby's sniffling calmed down a little bit but she was still crying. Phyrra sighed and said "Ruby do you remember how a couple weeks ago Yang had sore back, leg, neck, arm, and headache?" Ruby nodded and said "Yeah, it lasted for like a week." Phyrra said "Well all of that was because of me." Ruby now looked confused and Phyrra continued "Her arm being sore was because I was putting a lot of pressure of her arm when holding her against a wall, her leg I had it bent upward, downward, sideways every which way it could go, her back was sore, and hear headache was because when I didn't have her against a wall I was having sex with her in a way where her back was constantly bent and where I could keep pulling at her hair, pulling her back onto the strap-on I was using." Ruby now looked at Phyrra in a strange way and said "A-All me and Blake did was first she did me with a strap-on, then I did her with it then she fingered me then after that I fingered her." Phyrra said "Yeah, you have no idea how guilty I felt about the whole Yang thing so I guess were both at a crossroads for guilt here." Ruby agreed, wiped her eyes, and hugged Phyrra.

Phyrra said "I'm sorry I made you cry Ruby." Ruby pulled out of the hug and said "Phyrra, its ok. Besides were almost to the hospital, we should get ready to meet Yang." Phyrra nodded and noticed that Ruby's makeup was completely smeared and smudged from her crying Phyrra said "Ruby?" Ruby said "Yeah?" Phyrra responded with "I'd say we've got about three minutes to fix your makeup otherwise the end result might be bad with Yang." Ruby agreed and asked Phyrra to help her. Phyrra agreed and helped Ruby with her makeup. When they had it all don't Phyrra noticed that not all if it was dry since Ruby had been crying so Phyrra said "Hold still." And started gently blowing at the areas where her makeup wasn't dry. Ruby's makeup was nearly all dried when they started to land and Phyrra said "Well that will have to do for now, hopefully Yang doesn't notice."

Ruby agreed as the door opened. When the door finally opened they saw Yang standing there waiting for them. When they got off of the Shuttle Yang immediately Ran over to Ruby and hugged her and said "Glad to see you Blake's doing ok right now, thankfully you called me when you did the doctors found internal bleeding and have stopped it temporarily so we can talk to her c'mon." Ruby said "Ok, lead the way c'mon Phyrra lets go." As Yang led the way Ruby whispered to Phyrra "What do you think Yang will think if she finds how her arm got broken?" Phyrra whispered back "I have no idea, this is Yang, there's no telling what her reaction would be." Ruby nodded and soon they got to where Blake was. When they got there Yang said "Blake, Ruby and Phyrra are here."

Blake opened her eyes and said "Hey guys, sorry about before with me not wanting to come here, if it weren't for you guys I might be bleeding out internally." Ruby said "I'm just glad you're ok." After a pause Yang said "Phyrra you have anything to say, the doctors will be coming soon to work on her arm." Phyrra said "Not anything that I can think of." Yang nodded and Ruby Blurted out "OH, I just remembered, Blake Professor OzPin said you don't have to worry about school work until your arm is healed so basically that means you aren't going to have any homework until your arm is healed and that you won't have to make anything up." Yang mumbled under her breath "Lucky." Ruby continued "Oh and he also said he hopes your arm gets better soon." Blake nodded and drifted off to sleep. At first this scared Ruby because she thought that something went wrong and Blake started bleeding internally again but Yang quickly said "Ruby its ok, its just the medicine the doctors gave her taking effect on her, ok?"

After hearing this Ruby nodded, calmed down and started to relax. Not soon after a doctor came in and asked them to leave so they could work on Blake's arm and that it might be a while before she's able to leave. Yang "Ok, thank you" to the Doctor and took Ruby and Phyrra out of the room into the waiting room. Yang sat in the middle of Ruby and Phyrra and while Ruby was listening to her music Yang noticed that it looked like Ruby had been crying not recently but not that long ago either. Yang leaned over and said "Hey Phyrra, do you know why it looks like Ruby was crying? I just noticed." Phyrra sighed and said "Look you know how you cheated on Blake with me right?" Yang had a thought of guilt with the way she phrased it but said "Yeah, why?" Phyrra took a breath and said "Please don't be mad at me, Blake, or Ruby but Ruby Cheated on Weiss with Blake last night." Yang's usual joyful mood suddenly sunk into one of sadness and said "Phyrra I don't-" Phyrra cut her off and said "Ruby made the first move but please don't be mad at me for not telling you and Please don't be mad at Blake or Ruby I swore to Ruby I wouldn't tell anyone when she told me. And the reason of why she looks like she was crying is because she was, it was her fault of why Blake's arm is broken. But this isn't the place to discuss it we'll confront both of them together when Blake gets out of here and is able to come back to Beacon ok?" Yang nodded sat back again in her seat.


	6. Yang Finds Out

Once Blake was released from the Hospital she went into the waiting room where Ruby, Yang, and Phyrra were all waiting for her. Blake said "Hey guys, I'm ready to go back to Beacon." Everybody looked up except Ruby who was still listening to her music Blake rolled her eyes and suddenly regretted getting her those SkullCandies she wanted so badly a couple months ago. Yang walked over to Ruby and yanked the headphones off of her head. Ruby Yelled "HEY, CAREFUL WITH THOSE! Oh Blake's out, hi Blake. Feeling ok?" Blake rolled her eyes and said "Yes I am Ruby." Ruby said "That's good, so are we going now?" Yang said "Yes Ruby, yes we are." Ruby said "FINALLY, I was getting bored, Can I have my Headphones back." Yang rolled her eyes at Ruby, gave her headphones back and said "I don't know why you treat those like a baby aren't they just another pair of headphones?"

Ruby said "Yang, Have you ever used SkullCandies before?" Yang said "No why? They're just another pair of headphones." Ruby looked at Yang and said "No, they're not they're the best headphones ever made." Yang said "Whatever let's just go I'm sure Blake wants to rest. Don't you Blake, you look tired." Blake nodded without saying anything. Yang said "See? Let's go." They started walking and Blake nearly fell but Yang and Ruby caught her just in time. Yang said "Blake do you need help walking?" Blake nodded groggily and walked out the shuttle that Ruby and Phyrra arrived in. Yang said "Wait what about my bike?" Ruby said "Just bring it on and we'll figure everything out later on once Blake rests." Yang nodded and brought her bike onto the shuttle.

When they finally got back to Beacon Yang went and parked her bike while Ruby and Phyrra brought Blake back to Team RWBY's dorm. When they got to the dorm Blake said "Shit." Ruby now worried said "What? Is something wrong?" Blake looked at her mattress and Ruby said "Oh, shit that's right and by the way please don't be mad but I told Phyrra what happened and she swore to never tell anyone." Blake said "Its fine, but I don't feel like laying in our orgasm. How fast can you flip a mattress?" Ruby said "With me and Phyrra probably pretty fast." Blake said "Then Hurry Yang is probably on her way back." Ruby and Phyrra set Blake down and managed to flip Blake's mattress, change the Blankets, and pillows all before Yang got back. When they had finished with Blake's bed they put her on top of it and covered her up with the Blankets Yang walked into the room and said "Hey guys, Blake get up here ok?" Ruby looked up and said "Yeah she did, don't worry."

Yang nodded and said "I'm tired, wake me up when Blake does if she gets up before me, ok?" Ruby nodded and said "Ok, don't worry I will." Yang crawled up into her bed and fell asleep. Once Yang was sound asleep Ruby said "Hey Phyrra?" Phyrra looked at ruby and said "Yeah?" Ruby said "What do you think Yang would say if Blake accidently told her what happened between me and her." Phyrra said "I have no idea Ruby it's hard to say so I can't really say." Ruby nodded and after a brief pause said "I wonder if Blake is going to be mad at me for not only breaking her arm even though it was an accident and then telling you without asking her first." Phyrra said "She didn't seem mad when you told her you told me." Ruby said "Yeah, but you never know." Phyrra just nodded and said "Ruby, just relax I'm sure it will be fine." Ruby said "Yeah I guess." Phyrra said well I'm going to lie down, think Weiss would care if I lay in her bed?" Ruby said "She shouldn't and if she gets mad I'll deal with her." Phyrra nodded and walked over to Weiss's bed where she laid down until Blake and Yang woke up. Looked over at Blake sleeping and thought 'I hope she won't be mad at me because of all this.'

After about two hours Ruby walked over to Phyrra and said "Hey Phyrra can you wake Yang up if Blake gets up before I come out of the bathroom?" Phyrra sat up and said "Yeah, I will Ruby." Ruby nodded and went into the bathroom. When she came out Blake still wasn't up and neither was Yang and she said "Thanks for that Phyrra I really had to go." Phyrra said "You're welcome." Ruby walked back over to the chair she was sitting at and waited for Blake to wake up again. After about ten more minutes Ruby saw Blake sit up in her bed and stretch. Ruby said "Hey Blake, how's your arm?" Blake looked at Ruby groggily and said "Fine, thanks for asking." Ruby got up, hugged Blake and said "Sorry again Blake." Blake said "Its fine Ruby seriously." Ruby nodded, pulled out of the hug and woke up Yang. When Ruby woke Yang up Yang groaned loudly and said "Five more minutes." Grabbed her pillow, and put it over her head. Ruby took Yang's pillow from her and said "No, you wanted me to wake you up when Blake woke up, and now she's up." Yang groaned, sat up and said "Fine." Yang jumped down from her bed and went into the bathroom. When she came out she said "I'm hungry is there anything to eat?" Ruby said "No, want me to go get something?" Yang said "No, its fine I can wait a while." Ruby nodded and said "Ok." Yang said "I'll be right back." She then walked out of the dorm. As she made her way through the halls at random she took out her scroll and messaged Phyrra.

 _Yang: Hey, think we should talk to them once I get back?_

 _Phyrra: Yeah, better to talk to them sooner is what I think._

 _Yang: Yeah, I agree. I'll be back in a few minutes I'm just getting something to eat quickly._

 _Phyrra: Ok talk to you when you get back._

 _Yang: Yup._

Yang reached a little food stand that was at beacon and got a couple things to eat before she headed back. Once Yang had finished eating something she started heading back to the dorm. On the way back to the dorm she kept trying to think of ways of how she was going to confront Ruby and Blake. Once she got back to the dorm and opened the door she saw Blake sitting on her bed and Ruby laying down in hers. Yang gave Phyrra a questioning look and Phyrra said "Its fine Ruby is just a bit tired and Blake is just a bit dizzy is all, nothing serious. Yang nodded and said "Ruby." Ruby sat up and looked at Yang. Yang said "Sit down next to Blake." Ruby jumped down and did as she was told. Yang and Phyrra pulled up a couple chairs and sat down in front of them. Yang said "Guys, Phyrra told me what happened." All the blood drained from Ruby's face as Yang continued "She didn't explain everything she just told me what happened. So, Ruby care to explain what happened between you two." Blake said "Yang it-"Yang cut her off and said "No I want Ruby to explain it." Ruby stuttered "Y-Yang I-I" Ruby started crying and Yang said "C'mon Ruby." Ruby started crying harder and Blake cut in "Yang. Three people are at fault for this." Yang now slightly annoyed said "Who?" Blake said "Me, Ruby, and Weiss." Yang said "How is this Weiss's fault in any way?"

Blake said "Weiss has never had sex with Ruby, Weiss doesn't even let Ruby masturbate and what it came down to was because of this Ruby wanted to know what it was like to finally have sex since because of Weiss she hadn't ever masturbated before, it was partially my fault because I needed Ruby to help me get my pants off so I could take a shower, and it was partially Ruby's fault because of Weiss, she wasn't able to resist finding out what I tasted like, because she apparently was able to smell me despite being nearly a foot away." Yang stayed silent for a moment and said "So this all goes back to Weiss." Blake said "In a way, yes." Yang looked at Ruby who was still crying and said "Ruby, why didn't you tell me, I could have talked to Weiss about that, I could have talked some sense into her for you." Ruby looked up and said between her little sobs "I-I never- thought to- go to you- about it." Ruby resumed crying once more. Yang moved over to Ruby so she could comfort her and said "Ruby, it's ok." Ruby said "I'm Sorry Yang." Yang pulled Ruby into a hug and said "I already told you its ok, I don't even care about knowing what all happened anymore, Right now all I care about is giving Weiss a Good Strong talk about this and how it goes back to her for this happening."

Ruby's sobs slowed down a little bit but were still there and she said "Yang please no, I don't want Weiss knowing about this." Yang said "Don't worry Ruby, It will be fine but I'm going to no matter what." Ruby nodded and stopped crying. Yang asked "You ok?" Ruby nodded and said "Yeah, I am." Yang said "Blake?" Blake looked at Yang and said "Yeah?" Yang said "I am going to forget this ever happened after I talk to Weiss but, if something like this happens again except nobody gets injured I don't want anyone hearing about it except me and I will go from there, and if you decide to keep it from me that's fine I just want what Ruby wants." Blake nodded and Ruby said "Thanks Yang." Yang said "You're welcome, now I'm going to sleep again." Ruby said "Ok, I might to." Blake said "I'm definitely going to, I'm still tired." Ruby, Yang, and Blake all crawled into their beds and Phyrra said "Do you guys care if I stay here for a bit? Nora's been on her Period and she's been super bitchy." None of them cared if she stayed for a while and Yang Said "Phyrra if you want you can come up here and rest if Weiss comes back she might get pissed if you're in her bed." Phyrra said ok and climbed into Yang's bed with her. Phyrra whispered into Yang's ear "Think we should tell Blake later? I told Ruby to try to make her feel better on the way to the hospital in the shuttle." Yang whispered back "Probably, let's just rest for now." Phyrra nodded and closed her eyes.


	7. Weiss Gets Back

"SHE WHAT?" Everybody in the room woke up to Weiss Screaming at Yang in the middle of the room. Yang said "Hey don't be pissed about it it's your fault it happened." Weiss Screamed back "HOW IS THIS IN ANY WAY MY FAULT?" Yang said "You have never had sex with her and you don't let her masturbate so she was curious when Blake needed her help getting her pants off when she was going to take a shower." Weiss said "Whatever, I still don't see how this is my fault, the way I'm seeing it as is Ruby decided to be a little fucking pervert and put Blake in a position where she couldn't be rejected."

Upon hearing those words from Weiss, Ruby started crying and everyone in the room heard her and Yang glared at her and said "See what you did?" Yang jumped up to Ruby's bed so she could comfort her. Blake looked at Weiss and said "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have no feelings? Do you not care how you make Ruby feel?" Weiss said "Right now no, Ruby cheated on me with you and lost her virginity to you at the same time." Blake glared at Weiss and said "You're a real bitch you know that?" She then proceeded to Jump up onto Ruby's bed with her and Yang.

Phyrra decided it was time to step in and said "Weiss come with me you need time to cool down." Phyrra forced Weiss out of the room and into the hallway. Yang said "It's ok Ruby she just needs time to cool down again." Blake agreed and said "Yeah Ruby, don't let her get to you like that I'm sure she didn't mean it." Ruby said "I know but I love her and to see her react like that was just a bit much for me." Yang said "I'll talk to her later on Ruby but once again she most likely just needs to cool down." Ruby nodded and said "I just hope she will forgive me for all this." Yang said "I'm sure she will."

Phyrra said "Weiss you need to calm down." Weiss said "How can I calm down I just found out Ruby cheated on me." Phyrra said "I know it's hard but you just need to calm down and talk to Ruby about it, trust me I know you will forgive her when she tells you what happened from her view." Weiss said "Whatever, We'll see." Phyrra said "Weiss, one of your problems is you're not very good at hearing people out for things. AND,

You immediately jump to conclusions without hearing people out first. AND last but not least, you never let people explain themselves before you jump to a conclusion." Weiss slowed her walking and suddenly realized what she did to Ruby. Weiss said "Phyrra, I need to go talk to Ruby." Phyrra nodded and brought her back to the room.

The door opened and Ruby hid behind Blake and Yang, despite still being on her bed. Blake said in a cold tone "What do you want? Haven't you done enough to Ruby already?" Weiss said "I want to talk to Ruby." Yang looked back at Ruby who was still behind her and Blake and saw Ruby shake her head no. Yang said "She doesn't want to talk to you." Weiss said "Ruby I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said I was just mad because you cheated on me." Ruby came out from behind Yang and Blake and said "Weiss you hurt me when you said that why should I accept your Apology just like that?" Weiss said "Because Ruby, I'm willing to forget this and let you sleep with whoever you want as long as you are willing to accept my apology for this." Ruby nodded and said "Fine I'll accept your apology." Weiss approached Ruby and hugged her and whispered in her ear "I'm sorry for making you cry." Ruby whispered back "It's ok." After they were finished hugging there was a brief moment of silence in the room. Yang broke the silence and said "Well as long as we're on this topic I have something to say." Yang looked at Blake and said "Blake a couple weeks ago me and Phyrra had sex."

Blake was wide-eyed and said "Y-Yang w-why?" Yang sighed and said "I'm sorry Blake I don't even know how it happened but you remember how my whole body was sore for a week?" Blake nodded and Yang continued "Well, my arms being sore was because Phyrra was putting a lot of pressure of my arms when holding me against a wall, my leg was because she had it bent upward, downward, sideways every which way it could go, my back was sore and my headache was because when she didn't have me against a wall she was having sex with me in a way where my back was constantly bent and where she could keep pulling at my hair, pulling me back onto the strap-on she was using while she fucked me." Yang lowered her head in shame and Blake said "Well since I cheated on you I guess its ok." Yang said "Thank you Blake." Blake said "You're welcome Yang, now come here." Blake pulled Yang into a hug and kissed Yang when she pulled out of it.

Ruby said "So where are we all going from here? I mean mine and Weiss's Relationship just basically became an open one and Weiss is the only one who hasn't cheated on anyone." Blake looked at Yang and said "Well, want to open our relationship?" Yang said "Sure if you really don't mind." Blake said "I don't mind." Yang nodded and kissed Blake again. Everyone looked at Phyrra but only Yang spoke "Phyrra, how long ago did Nora start her period?" Phyrra said "About three days ago." Ruby spoke this time "If you want you're welcome to stay in here until she's off of her period." Phyrra said "It's fine, I can deal with her." Phyrra said "Well Jaune is probably wondering where I am so I should be going, bye guys." They all said goodbye to Phyrra and once she was gone Ruby said "So, what do you guys want to do?" Yang said "C'mon Ruby lets you and me walk around for a bit." Ruby nodded and walked out the door with Yang.


	8. Checkmate, Weiss

While walking around the halls of Beacon Ruby said "Why did you want to walk around Yang?" Yang said "I just figured it would give you and me a chance to talk is all." Ruby said "Oh, so what in particular did you want to talk about?" Yang said "Ruby, can I tell you something? BUT you have to keep it a total secret as in nobody can know?" Ruby nodded and Yang said "I have cameras set up in the room, their microscopic and they both stream straight to my scroll and record what's going on in the room and I want to see what Blake and Weiss do when their alone now that both of our relationships are open." Ruby said "How long have they been set up?" Yang thought for a minute and said "Almost a week, Why?" Ruby said "Just wondering." Yang said "I'm going to message Blake and tell her I'm taking you out to get something to eat." Ruby nodded and Yang took out her scroll and messaged Blake.

 _Yang: Hey, I'm taking Ruby out to eat since she hasn't had anything to eat today we'll probably be back in a couple hours or so._

 _Blake: Ok, that's fine with me I'll let Weiss know._

 _Yang: Ok, talk to you later then._

 _Blake: Ok_

Yang said "Ok, they know I'm taking you out to eat and that we'll be back in a few hours so if they plan on doing anything they will have time." Ruby said "So why do you want to see if they will do anything anyway?" Yang said "Because me and Blake had actually planned this out last night and things went like we figured they would so if things keep working out like me and her planned Blake is going to fuck the living shit out of Weiss for making you feel the way you did with this." Yang Held up a picture of a massive 12" long and massively thick strap-on. The only thing that didn't actually go like we planned things would was Weiss making you feel the way she did." Ruby said "Yang?" Yang looked at Ruby and said "Yeah, what's up?" Ruby said "Weiss is a virgin she has never used a dildo to masturbate either so wont that hurt her badly? The strap-on Blake used on me was the 7" one and it hurt like hell when she used it." Yang said "Shit. We knew it would hurt Weiss but we didn't know she was a virgin and has never even used a dildo. Fuck, I gotta tell Blake to wait on the 12" and use the 7" first." Yang quickly pulled out her scroll and messaged Blake

 _Yang: Blake has Weiss made any moves yet?_

 _Blake: Yeah, but we haven't started yet why?_

 _Yang: Because you need to wait on the 12" and start with the 7" Weiss is a virgin she has never used a dildo to masturbate ever._

 _Blake: How did you find out?_

 _Yang: Ruby told me._

 _Blake: How did that get brought up?_

 _Yang: I told Ruby our plan._

 _Blake: Shit good thing you told her then, that could have turned out REALLY badly._

 _Yang: Yeah at least you found out before you started._

 _Blake: Yeah I agree, good thing Ruby knew that._

 _Yang: It is, anyway talk to you later._

 _Blake: Yup. Oh and tell Ruby I have something for her when you guys get back._

 _Yang: Will do, bye_

 _Blake: Thanks, bye_

Yang said "Thanks for telling me that Ruby, that could have turned out absolutely horribly if it weren't for you. Oh and Blake has something for you once we get back." Ruby said "What is it?" Yang said "Don't know, she didn't say." Ruby nodded and Yang said "C'mon my bike's over here we'll take that to the restaurant." Ruby nodded and climbed onto Yang's bike. Yang leaned forward and started the engine and asked "Have you ever ridden with me on this before?" Ruby shook her head no and Yang said "Then put your arms around me like your hugging me but from the back and don't let go once were driving, if you let go you might fly off and I would prefer not having to bring my baby sister to the hospital right after my girlfriend got out, ok?" Ruby said "Ok Yang I will, don't worry." Yang nodded and took off on the bike. On the way there Ruby wondered what Blake and Weiss were doing but decided to put the thought aside for when they got to the Restaurant. Ruby said "Before we go in let's see what Blake and Weiss are doing." Yang nodded and took out her scroll opened the room cameras and said "Holy fuck." Ruby said "What?" Yang didn't say anything and Ruby walked over and saw Blake fucking the living shit out of Weiss with the 12" Strap-on, and had her folded over and was holding her not letting her up and had Weiss's hair pulled tight so she might as well have been yanking her hair violently. Ruby said "Holy shit, I didn't know Blake had a side like that." Yang put her scroll away and said "Believe it or not Ruby, Neither did I." Ruby said "C'mon lets go in." Yang agreed and they walked into the restaurant together.

(I don't feel Like doing a whole scene on Ruby and Yang eating so I'll just sum it up here Ruby gets a couple pieces of chicken and Yang gets a steak and of course after they finish Ruby gets Ice cream. I didn't write a whole scene on this was because it was a bitch to decide on whether to do a checkmate scene or do Yang and Ruby going out to eat so if you were hoping for a scene with Yang and Ruby eating sorry.) When Yang and Ruby walked out of the Restaurant Ruby stretched and said "We should probably see if Blake and Weiss are finished yet before going back" Yang said "Good point" and took out her scroll and opened the room's cameras. What they saw was Weiss and Blake both sleeping on the floor nude. Yang said "They must have gotten really tired out from that." Ruby agreed and Yang said "Think we should ride around and give them more time?" Ruby was about to agree but she saw Blake shift on the floor and sit up so Ruby said "I think we could start heading back, look." Yang looked back at her scroll and saw Blake sitting up and when she looked at the clock shook Weiss to get her to wake up. Ruby asked "Do the cameras have sound?" Yang nodded and turned on the sound. They heard Blake say "Weiss, wake up Ruby and Yang will probably be back soon." Weiss finally sat up and said "What?" in a tired tone. Blake pointed at the clock and said "They will be back soon hurry up and get dressed." Weiss got up and got dressed while Blake went over to her scroll to see if Yang messaged her and Yang said "Ruby message Blake and tell her we'll be back soon. Ruby nodded and took out her scroll

 _Ruby: Hey Blake were going to be heading back pretty soon._

 _Blake: Ok, why didn't Yang tell me?_

 _Ruby: I'm sure you can guess._

Blake looked at where one of the cameras was and said "Weiss, they're on their way back now." Weiss said "Then hurry up and get dressed, do you want them to catch us or what?" Blake said "Don't get pissy with me Weiss, Ruby may put up with it but you keep getting pissy with me and I'll skip using the 7" strap-on and I'll shove the fucking 12" up your ass WITHOUT lube, and it WILL hurt like fucking hell since the only thing that has ever been in your ass is shit, got it?" Weiss immediately shut up and continued getting dressed. Yang said "That's my Blakey." Ruby asked "Why does she hate being called Blakey?" Yang said "I don't know, she just does." Ruby nodded and climbed on the back of Yang's motorcycle and they took off headed for Beacon.


	9. Weiss Makes A Mistake

Once Ruby and Yang got back to Beacon they walked back to their dorm together. Ruby said "Thanks for taking me out to eat Yang." Yang said "You're welcome Ruby." They both stayed silent after that. Once they reached their dorm Yang opened the door for Ruby and let her go in first. When they walked in Blake was lying on her bed, in her robe reading a book and Weiss wasn't anywhere to be found. Ruby asked "Where's Weiss?" Blake said "She's taking a shower but anyway like I said before I have something for you." Ruby said "Oh yeah, I forgot you said that." Blake rolled her eyes and got up from her bed. Blake walked over to the desk by the door and opened the drawer. Ruby and Yang were both confused. Blake pulled out a little black bag and said Ruby, let's go up on your bed in case Weiss comes out. Ruby, Yang, and Blake all hopped up onto Ruby's bed and pulled down the covers that gave Ruby privacy. Ruby said "So what do you have for me?" Blake didn't say anything just opened the bag and handed it to Ruby. Ruby looked inside the bag and her face immediately went red. Yang asked "Ruby what is it?" Yang moved over next to Ruby and looked in the bag. What Yang saw was a Vibrator dildo, a normal dildo, a Vibrator egg, and a strap-on.

Yang asked "Blake where did you get these?" Blake said "I've had them, I got them last weekend so I could replace a few things I already have but figured I would give them to Ruby last night, so none of them have been used yet." Ruby said "Thanks Blake… I guess." Blake chuckled and said "You're welcome." Yang chuckled and said "Maybe we should play a round of our little game with Ruby." Blake shot Yang a glare and said "Shut the hell up Yang, right now." Ruby now confused said "What game?" Blake glared at Yang again, sighed and said "Me and Yang will occasionally put our vibrator eggs in and see who can last the longest throughout the day without having an orgasm, usually I will win but lately Yang has won a couple times." Ruby said "Oh, how do you keep it a secret? Doesn't it get hard not to make any sounds?" Blake said "Yes, which is one of the reasons I don't want you trying it, you're to new to sex Ruby."

Yang said "I'm sure it'll be fine c'mon Blake we haven't played in a while anyway." Blake said "No Yang, I'm not putting Ruby at risk like that, when she's more experienced maybe but not until she is a hell of a lot more experienced, I mean c'mon Yang she just lost her virginity two nights ago and on top of that she has never masturbated AND she has never used a vibrator." Ruby said "Um, correction, yesterday morning I masturbated when I went to pee, by the way don't pee while masturbating the smell WILL stick on your hand, I had to wash my hands like 5 times before I got it off." Blake and Yang both laughed and Yang said "Fine, but we are going to get Ruby in on it sooner or later." Blake rolled her eyes and said "But anyway Ruby, don't use anything I gave you until I show you everything there is to know, ok?" Ruby nodded and asked "When will we get time to go over everything?" Blake grinned and said

"Don't worry me and Yang can work out a plan for that." Ruby nodded and Blake leaned over and kissed Ruby on her lips gently. Almost right after Blake pulled out of the kiss Weiss walked out of the bathroom fully nude and said "Hey guys, how was dinner?" Yang said "Good, what did you guys do while we were gone?" Weiss said "Nothing, what you didn't bother to ask Blake?" Yang said "Nope, because me and Blake have cameras set up in the dorm and me and Ruby saw everything." Weiss now furious yelled "YOU WHAT?" Yang said "Yup, we had the entire thing planned out too." Weiss said "Oh my FUCKING god you both are total fucking sluts, only problem is I can't figure out who is a bigger slut." Weiss hadn't even noticed that Blake had snuck off of the bed and didn't realize it until she was pushed on the floor by Blake who laid down on Weiss's back and whispered in her ear "I warned you Weiss." Blake then told Yang and Ruby to come hold Weiss down but Ruby refused and Yang said "Don't sweat it little sis I got it." Yang then proceeded to hold Weiss down who went to scream for help but Yang covered her mouth and Yang said "Ruby, give me your panties."

Ruby took them off and tossed them to Yang who used them to gag Weiss. Blake then separated Weiss's ass cheeks and said "Like I said Weiss I warned you." And Blake then proceeded to shove the 12" strap-on into Weiss's ass like Blake said with no lubricant. Weiss screamed which was actually pretty loud despite having a bunched up pair of panties in her mouth. Blake said "Oh, I'm sorry Weiss did that hurt?" Weiss nodded and Blake said "Too fucking bad, bitch." Blake then plowed the rest of the strap-on into Weiss's ass getting another scream. Blake said "Are we still sluts Weiss?" Weiss nodded and Blake said "Wrong answer, you little fucking bitch." Blake then then pulled back and plowed the strap-on back into Weiss's ass in less than a second. Tears started rolling down Weiss's face from the pain and Ruby said "I can't watch this." Ruby then jumped down from her bed, grabbed another pair of her panties and said "I'm going to hang out with Team JNPR.

Ruby put the panties on and walked out the door. Blake said "Just me, Yang, and You now, Weiss." Weiss let out another scream and Blake said "Keep trying to get help and you'll meet my really special toys Weiss." Yang leaned down and whispered in Weiss's ear "She may or may not have a hidden sex dungeon, I would be quiet if I were you, she gets five hundred times worse than this when she is down there trust me, I've been down there. I'll explain it like this it's like rape mixed with deadly assault times fifty." Weiss started thrashing around but immediately stopped when she got a huge pain in her ass from the strap-on still being in her ass as deep as it would go. Moments later Weiss felt something hit her head knocking her out.


	10. Teaching Ruby

Weiss woke up in an underground place that she didn't recognize and immediately thought 'Oh shit. It's actually real?' Blake came out from a room and said "Finally up are we?" Weiss said "W-Where am I?" Blake said "In my sex dungeon, Yang told you I have one, believe it or not I actually found this as an offspring to the dorm, you know that big empty wall to the left of all the dorms?" Weiss said "Yeah, why?" Blake said "That's what this is, an extra space but I made ours into a sex dungeon. Now, do you still say me and Yang are sluts?" Weiss said "Yes, because you both are no matter what." Blake walked over to a wall and grabbed a whip and walked back over to Weiss. Weiss's eyes widened and she said "You wouldn't." Blake said "I would." Blake then moved her arm back and whipped Weiss with it.

Right as the whip hit Weiss she snapped awake in her bed breathing heavily. Blake, Yang and Ruby were sitting on Blake's bed watching a movie and noticed Weiss snap awake. Blake said "Weiss you ok? You passed out right after Yang told you about the cameras." Weiss said "Oh, thank god." Ruby, Yang, and Blake now all confused Yang asked "What?" Weiss said "During the time I had been out, I had one fucking crazy ass dream where Blake had you hold me down, gag me with Ruby's panties, and then Blake plowed the 12" strap-on into my ass without lube and a couple minutes after she did that, one of you two knocked me out and put me in a sex dungeon that Blake had."

Blake stopped breathing for a second and Weiss said "Blake, you ok?" Blake said "Yeah, I'm fine." She then got up, walked over to a wall and pressed on certain spot on that wall and a hidden door opened and Blake said "Weiss come here." Weiss walked over to Blake and said "The dungeon looked just like this, no differences." Blake said "How is that possible, the only people who have been in here are me, and Yang." Weiss said "Well I don't know how but it looked exactly like this." Blake said "Ok, that's kind of weird, Yang you have any idea how that's possible?" Yang said "Well there are beliefs that dreams are capable of showing possible futures. I think It's true, once I dreamed that me, Ruby, My mom, and my dad would go on a vacation thing and then the next day we did, everything was exactly like I dreamed similar to Weiss's dream… thing. But anyway there were no differences and before we went neither of our parents said anything about it to us, not even a hint." Blake said "Ok, so at least we know what probably happened." Ruby said "Wait, Blake?"

Blake looked to Ruby and said "Yeah?" Ruby said "Why did you not tell us you found that? You could have told all of us and we could have figured out what to do with it together." Blake said "It wasn't fully my idea to make it into a sex dungeon. I wanted a place where I could be alone either by myself or with Yang and I thought of making it into a dungeon like thing and Yang said we should make it into a sex dungeon." Ruby said "You still could have told us about it we could have made it into something for the whole team." Yang mumbled something under her breath and Ruby asked "What Yang?" Yang said "W-Wha? I didn't say anything." Ruby said "Yeah you did, you mumbled something under your breath." Yang said "Oh, that. I said now it could be considered something for the whole team." Ruby blushed slightly said quietly "Oh, yeah I guess…"

Blake closed the dungeon and said "Weiss why don't you go out with Yang for a bit? I wanna talk with Ruby alone." Weiss nodded and she and Yang took off. Blake said "Now I can show you how to use the toys and everything there is to know." Ruby nodded and grabbed the bag containing Ruby's gift from Blake. Blake padded the spot on her bed next to her. Ruby moved over next to Blake and Blake said "Ok Ruby, strip." Ruby said "Do I have to?" Blake said "Yes, now strip." Ruby listened this time and stripped as Blake did as well. Once they were both nude Blake said "Ok, Ruby first thing I'll show you is the egg." Ruby nodded and Blake got up, grabbed her Vibrator egg and said "Ok Ruby, This is actually really simple these are wireless so you can have the remote for it anywhere." Ruby nodded and Blake continued "What you do is just put it into your vagina it's that simple." Ruby said "What do I do once it's in?" Blake said "Just turn it on with the remote." Blake showed Ruby how to turn it on and adjust the levels.

Blake asked "You remember everything for that?" Ruby nodded and Blake said "Ok then, show me what all to do, doing it this time." Ruby nodded, laid on her back and inserted the vibrator egg into her vagina. Ruby did what Blake showed her for turning on the egg and Blake started hearing the buzzing sound from the egg and said "Good, now turn it off and I'll show you how to use the normal vibrator and dildo. Ruby nodded and Blake picked up her vibrator and said "Ok Ruby, this is another simple thing you simply turn this dial at the base of it, insert it into your vagina and push it in and out, you do the same for a dildo except you don't turn a dial on a dildo since there isn't one." Ruby said "so I just turn this dial to make it vibrate?" Blake said "Yes, try it." Ruby laid back on the bed again, turned the dial, and inserted the vibrator into her vagina. Blake said "There now you know how to use everything I got you since you already know how to use a strap-on." Ruby blushed and said "Yeah, thanks Blake." Blake chuckled slightly and said "You're welcome Ruby." Blake then leaned over, hugged Ruby and kissed her gently. After Blake pulled out of the kiss she said "C'mon wanna take a shower with me?" Ruby lit up, smiled and immediately ran into the bathroom before Blake even got to the door. Blake rolled her eyes, picked up her and Ruby's toys and put them all away and walked into the bathroom.


	11. Yang's Discovery

Weiss said "Hey Yang?" Yang said "Yeah?" Weiss said "I'm sorry about being a bitch when you told me about Ruby cheating on me." Yang said "It's ok Weiss, I knew you were mad but I was mad at you because you made Ruby cry, I mean I know you love her a lot but I love her just as much if not more than you." Weiss nodded and Yang sighed and asked "Did I ever tell you about how I nearly got me and Ruby killed?" Weiss said "No, what happened?" Yang explained how when Ruby was a baby she put her in a wagon and took her out looking for Yang's mom and nearly got killed by Grimm but were saved by their Uncle. Weiss said "So, if it hadn't been for your uncle neither you or Ruby would-"Yang interrupted her and said "Yes, me and Ruby wouldn't be here today not even alive." Weiss said "Y-Yang I'm- You know what? Let's just talk about something else." Yang said "Sounds good to me." Weiss paused for a moment and said "So…About you and Blake." Yang looked at Weiss curiously and said "What about us?" Weiss said "Well, it's just that you two have been having sex for so long I was wondering if you two could maybe show me a couple things that you two know." Yang Chuckled and said "I'll talk to Blake about it." Weiss said "Do you really need to ask her? This IS Blake after all." Yang's mood dimmed and she said "Yeah, Yeah I do." Weiss noticed this and asked "Something wrong Yang?" Yang said 'Y-y-no why?" Weiss looked at Yang with a stern look and said "Yang, I can tell something is wrong now tell me." Yang sighed and said "I-It's just that Blake said that Ruby was so awesome and everything at having sex and I want to find out for myself but I don't know how to approach her with this without sounding like a perv or something." Weiss said "Oh, Sorry I can't help you there, all I can say is just go to her with it." Yang nodded and said "Yeah, I guess. Hopefully she won't see me as some kind of creep or something." Weiss said "I'm sure she won't." Yang asked "You really sure?" Weiss said "I'm positive, she has talked about how cute you are and everything about you many times." Yang hugged Weiss and said "Thanks Weiss." Weiss said "Just don't tell her I told you, she made me promise not to tell anyone especially you." Yang nodded and said "Don't worry I won't tell her you told me." Weiss nodded and said "I wonder what Ruby and Blake are up to." Yang said "No Idea." Weiss said "Where are we going anyway?" Yang said "I don't know just walking around, giving Ruby and Blake some time alone." Yang's scroll beeped indicating that she had a message.

 _Raven: Hey, you took off before I could tell you what I wanted to._

 _Yang: What are you Talking about? I thought we were searching for my mother._

Yang didn't get a response and soon after got a call from Raven.

 _Raven: Are you with all of your team members?_

 _Yang: One of them, why?_

 _Raven: Get together with all of them then call me back._

Raven then hung up and Yang said "That was weird." Weiss agreed and Yang said "Well I guess we might as well head back to the dorm." Weiss said "Yeah, I guess we should." Yang and Weiss then made their way to the dorm. Once they got back to the dorm Yang opened the door and Blake asked "What are you two doing back so early?" Yang said "The person I met wanted me to be with all of you when she told me something I have no Idea what it is either." Blake nodded and Yang took out her scroll and called Raven.

 _Raven: I'm assuming you are with all of your team?_

 _Yang: Yeah, now what is it you wanted to tell me?_

 _Raven: Slow down Yang, am on speaker?_

 _Yang: Hang on._

 _Yang: Ok, you're on._

 _Raven: Yang, have you told your team about your search for your mother?_

 _Yang: Yeah, why?_

 _Raven: Well you have found her, you just haven't realized it yet._

 _Yang: What are you talking about?_

 _Raven: Yang, I am your mother._

 _Yang: W-W-What?_

 _Raven: Exactly what I said Yang, I am your mother._

(Yang doesn't say anything.)

From behind them they all hear a voice "Yang, you ok?" They all turned around to see Raven standing there in her dorm. Ruby said "How did you get in here?" Raven said "I have my ways of getting around." Yang started sobbing gently and said "M-Mom?" Raven spread her arms and Yang quickly moved over to her and hugged her and asked between sobs "W-Where… have you b-been? What happened to you? Why didn't you come back?" Raven said in a gentle soothing voice "I'll answer your questions soon enough Yang, don't worry." Yang said "Why can't you answer them now?" Raven said "I'm sure you will understand soon enough, but right now I can't." Raven looked at Ruby and said "So you are Taiyang's other daughter?" Ruby nodded and Raven chuckled slightly and said "You look so much like Summer, I know because Me, Your Mother, Your father, and your Uncle Qrow were all on the same team together." Ruby said "Yeah, I know, Yang and dad both told me." Raven nodded and Yang said "I almost got me and Ruby killed looking for you." Raven said "I know Yang and I'm sorry I let it get to that point, but with your father losing Summer like that I couldn't just reappear and have everything be ok." Yang said "I know, but couldn't you have come back later on?" Raven said "Yang, Honey, I think we both know why I couldn't." Yang didn't say anything and Blake spoke up "So, you left Yang and her father?" Raven nodded and said "Yes, I did BUT you must not tell Taiyang I'm alive." Blake asked "Why can't we?" Raven said "Because, it would destroy him if he found out I hadn't died, and that's not what I want." Yang pulled out of the hug and said "Blake?" Blake said "I'm sorry I cheated on you with Phyrra." Blake said "Yang I already told you it's fine I told you that the day you told me." Yang said "I know but still." Raven spoke up and said "Yang, you're a lesbian?" Yang looked back at Raven and said "Yeah, in a way. All four of us are Bisexual." Raven said "Well, that's fine with me." Yang said "Really?" Raven said with a slight chuckle "Of Course Yang, You and your team aren't the only Bisexual ones here you know." Yang said "Y-You're bisexual to?" Raven nodded and Yang said "Well at least its ok with you, I don't know what dad will think." Raven said "I'm positive he won't care." Yang said "How do you know?" Raven said "He didn't when I was with him." Yang said "Oh." Raven said "Yeah, but anyway I should be going, I'll talk to you soon Yang." Yang nodded, hugged Raven, and Raven opened a portal which she left through. Blake said "So, that was your mom?" Yang said "Yeah, I had no idea." Blake said "Jesus Christ, you look exactly like her." Yang said "Yeah, I noticed."


	12. Raven Moves In

**Note: Here it is. Here is where things are really changed. As I have said before, Justin will not be in this version because I think that it was an extremely stupid idea adding him into the original story. If you have just found this fiction and are confused by who Justin is. Read the old version from chapter 12 and onward. It starts off the same but the changes take place fairly quickly.**

* * *

Yang stood there in the middle of the room, staring at the spot where her mother had left just moments ago. Ruby's voice piped up from the silence in the room "Yang, you ok?" Yang looked at Ruby and said "Yeah, I'm fine." Ruby said "Ok." Yang's scroll beeped indicating she had a new message. She opened her scroll and saw she had a message from Raven.

 _Raven: We'll talk soon Yang._

 _Yang: Why not now? Couldn't you stay?_

 _Raven: No, I couldn't Yang I'm sorry._

 _Yang: Fine, but do you have anywhere to stay?_

 _Raven: I live off the land I may not have a home, but I don't need one._

 _Yang: Why don't you just stay with us, we can work everything out and if OzPin disapproves we will deal with him._

 _Raven: That's a nice offer Yang, but I'm sure you and the girls would like privacy._

 _Yang: Its fine I mean come on, it wouldn't bother us at all._

 _Raven: Well, if you really do want me to stay with you and your friends._

 _Yang: I do._

 _Raven: All right Yang, you win. I'll stay with you._

 _Yang: Thank you. Does this mean we will finally be able to talk?_

 _Raven: I'm sure of it._

 _Yang: Ok, bye._

 _Raven: Bye_

Yang said "Guys, guess what?" Ruby said "What?" Yang said "I just convinced my mom to move in here with us." Blake said "That's great Yang." Yang said "I know it is." Blake said "Yang, what about us though, wont it be awkward?" Yang said "She already said she won't care when we take care of our needs. And besides we all heard her, she is Bisexual to." Blake said "Yeah, I guess you're right." Weiss said "And just where do you think she is going to sleep?" Yang's mood quickly dimmed and she said "Oh, yeah, I hadn't thought of that." Blake said "Yang does it mean this much to you for your mom moving in?" Yang nodded and Blake said "Then I can give up my dungeon." Yang said "Really Blake? You would really give it up to let my mom live with us?" Blake nodded and Yang quickly moved over to Blake, kissed her deeply and said "Thank you Blake." Blake said "Your Welcome Yang."

Just then a portal opened in the room and Raven Walked through. Raven said with a slight chuckle "Well here I am Yang." Yang smiled and Raven said "Are you girls sure it won't be a bother with me staying with you?" Weiss said "It's not a problem we already talked it out, you're going to be staying in a secret room which is currently a sex Dungeon Blake made. We're going to clear it out for you so you can stay there. Raven said "Why is it a sex dungeon? It's a perfect room for practicing sparring and other things." Blake said "Your daughter here insisted on keeping it a secret from the others so that we could have a place to be alone when we found it."

Raven chuckled slightly and said "Yang you are so much like me. I probably would have done the same thing if I had a girlfriend when we found the secret room in our dorm when your father, summer, Qrow, and I were all going here." Yang said "Really?" Raven said with a slight smirk on her face "What? I'm just saying I would have done the same thing." Yang rolled her eyes and said "Whatever." Blake said "Yang, we should start figuring out where all the stuff will go." Yang said "I have a storage locker in Vale that I never really use, we can put it all there." Blake said "Oh, ok well that solves that I guess." Yang said "Yeah it does." Raven said "I'm going to take off for a bit, go pack up my camp and head out to get something to eat it's been a few hours since I've eaten anything and I'm hungry right now." Yang said "Ok, bye." Raven said "Bye Yang." Raven then opened a portal and walked through it.

"Well then. That went well I'd say." Said Ruby. Blake looked over to Yang and asked her "So, when should we start moving the stuff out of there?" Yang said "Whenever really. How are we going to get the stuff to my storage unit?" Blake said "Maybe OzPin can lend us something to do it with?" "Good idea, let's go and ask him right now." As Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang walked to OzPin's office Ruby asked "What if he doesn't let us use anything?" Weiss responded "If he doesn't let us use something, I can probably work something out if my dad doesn't get in the way of it." Ruby nodded and they walked to OzPin's office in silence.

Once they got to OzPin's office Yang said that she will go in and ask OzPin if he had anything that they could use. After a few minutes of waiting Yang came back out of the office and "Professor OzPin said that we can use a small aircraft that is over at the airship bay." Blake said "Well let's go start packing the stuff then." Once they were back at the dorm, Blake opened the door to the dungeon and they all entered. Ruby and Weiss quickly turned red from what they were seeing within the dungeon. Yang giggled upon seeing Ruby and Weiss a very bright shade of red. Blake turned and asked with a smirk on her face "Is there something wrong?" Weiss didn't say anything and Ruby stuttered "N- no nothing wrong!" Blake shook her head and turned and went to grab the boxes that she had brought everything into the dungeon with.

Over the next few hours they were packing up everything within the dungeon with the occasional teasing toward Ruby and Weiss from Blake and Yang. Once everything was packed and ready to be moved, Raven came back and was surprised by the progress the girls had made. Raven asked "Do you have a way to get those down to Vale?" Blake responded to her question before anyone else and said "Yeah, OzPin is letting us use a small aircraft down at the airship bay. Raven nodded and asked "Do you need help getting the boxes over there?" Yang looked up and said "Most likely. There's a lot of stuff to haul here." Raven chuckled "I can see that. Here, let me help you a little." Raven then proceeded to open a portal and stated that the portal should go directly to the airship. Yang thanked Raven and they all spent about two hours between loading the stuff into the airship, bringing it to Yang's storage locker, and unloading everything. When they were done, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all returned to Beacon while Yang and Raven went to go buy a bed for Raven.

* * *

 **Note: That's all for now. As you can probably tell; the poll result was a yes for keeping Raven around. There might not be a new chapter until Monday as I am going to my Aunt's with my parents and will not be returning until Sunday night. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the new version so far with all of the fixes I have made and with the new direction I am going with this.**


	13. UPDATE (On what's been happening)

Hey guys. This is just another update. As you may have seen, I had said I was going to begin posting again and I didnt (Which to those of you whom were looking forward to me posting on this again I do apologize to.) Anyway. As I had said I had to look for the files for these chapters and everything Which i did start doing, but I ran into one "small" issue. My hard drive corrupted. So, there went that computer, but I kept the hard drive for the hell of it. So fast forward a couple months, i get an OLD laptop from my dad, and not long after that that hard drive ALSO corrupted. (I honestly had no idea what was happening. I wasnt doing anything bad or downloading things I shouldnt have been and I had no viruses) Anyway. fastforward again to a few days ago. I got a brand new laptop here. (Something that shouldnt break for a LONG time) It came with an SSD NVME hard drive but I didnt fully realize that, and so I opened the rear quick access panel for some of the hardware stuff like RAM, Fan, Hard drive, Wifi Adapter. And I noticed that it had an empty hard drive slot and at this point I had no idea how the computer was running cause prior to this, I've never even SEEN an NVME drive so I what I thought was just a component I didnt recognize was actually the hard drive. so at this point I just figured for the hell of it I would plug in my hard drive with the files for my stories on it to see what would happen even though it was corrupt. So, it began to boot up after I put it in and turned on the computer but with two drives running windows 10 the computer got confused and crashed when I was trying to look at the corrupt hard drive. So I tried to turn the computer on again and it went into a boot menu. So at this point i was going through the menus to boot into the NVME and the computer resumed booting, but it stopped and I was confused as to what it was doing and very shortly after the computer was in a repair state and finally the corrupt volume on the hard drive was fixed, so I was finally able to get back to all my old files. Anyway I recovered the files and was looking at them and trying to think of new idea I could add onto the new chapter i had started when i thought. Do i want to try this again? I ended up getting burnt out for creativity last time. So basically why I'm giving this update is because if you guys would like to see this story continued, I would LOVE to see ideas for ships and different things that you would like to see me write about here. I can try to do this on my own again, but with you guys helping, it will all be so much easier on me and i would be very greatful to all of those who help and give suggestions. But as of right now. I'm not 100% sure on if I'm going to continue this series until I know the people who read it want it to be started again. So, I will keep an eye out on my email and everything looking to see if new reviews have been posted (which dont be afraid to post ideas there, it makes it much faster for me to be able to look directly and see what people want all on one page.) and if you guys want this story started up again. I'll keep going. But as of right now I'll keep an eye out and let you guys know soon if it will be continued or not by your request. (Another option that I AM open to is you guys sending me private messages to my profile.) **  
**


End file.
